Wait, I'm Part of the Volturi?
by twihardgleek20
Summary: A two-shot about how Bella discovers she is part of the Volturi, how the Cullens cope with it, and what happens when she goes to the Volturi and tells Aro what she has discovered. A tad OOC in the beginning. Rated T for slight language (and of course Emmett humor). R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey Dudes, Dudettes, Aliens, other forms of life, etc! LOL! So, I am still in writers block for **_**Tell Me That You Love Me **_**and may not be able to complete that story ): Sorry for the news but the good news is that I'm working on an update for **_**Twilight and Facebook Equal Some Weirdness**_** so I hope that helps a lot! So, this is a little one-shot about how Bella discovers she's part of the Volturi and how the Cullens respond about that. AU. In between New Moon and Eclipse. Enjoy! R&R –T **

**P.S. I don't own Twilight…just the idea for my story (: **

Wait, I'm Part of the Volturi? 

Bella POV

"Hello Miss Swan. What can I do for you today?" Mrs. Nesbitt, the librarian, asked me. "Hi, Mrs. Nesbitt. I was wondering if you could bring me to the ancestry section? I asked as politely as possible. "I'm guessing you want the S section?" She asked with a light chuckle. I nodded and she motioned her hand for me to follow her. I did as the hand told me to and eventually after a long line of books, we reached the S section. "Have fun." She said and walked—more like skipped—away. I took a deep breath, hoping my family's heritage book was there, and looked through the S aisle.

After about 10 minutes, I sighed a sigh of relief when I saw the book that was labeled "Swan". I quickly grabbed it and strutted over to one of the empty tables and pulled out my notebook from my backpack. Okay, it was a Friday and I had to do this project for my History class and it's pretty dang boring. But, I had to do it because it's 30% of my grade. Fascinating, right? No, not even close.

So, I was halfway through the book when I saw—Aro Volturi? I kept reading and guess what? I'M RELATED TO THE VOLTURI! Holy frackin' crap! How the HALE did this happen? I needed to get to the Cullens fast! To my luck, Alice "saw" my state of urgency and came to pick me up. "So, Bella, what's up?" She asked as we drove off. "It's better if I tell you when I tell the others so you won't spoil it." I said and smirked. She nodded like she understood and just kept driving.

We drove to the Cullen's silently. Not even a peep out of my little spaztard Alice. I must say that I was a bit impressed. I took a deep breath as we came up to the long driveway. "Relax, I'm sure what ever it is it will be okay." She said calmingly. But I knew her words of wisdom were wrong—this was something I could not escape. "Sure, yeah." I mumbled as we headed into the garage.

We walked into the house and I acted like nothing was wrong. "Hey Bella!" Emmett said—more like screamed—and pulled me into a bear hug. "Um, Emmett, you can let go now!" I said gasping for air. He didn't hear me and just kept hugging me. "HUMAN CAN'T BREATH!" I screamed. He let me go and I smiled. "Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically and smirked. Edward came directly by my side. "Hello, Love." He said and smiled that crooked smile I love. "Hey, Edward." I said and smiled back.

We all just stood there for a couple of boring seconds until I thought I better tell the truth. "I have to tell you all something." I said quietly. "What is it, Belly?" Emmett said. Only Emmett, I thought. "I-I uh…I…am moving…to Oklahoma! Yeah, Charlie, uh, got transferred! Yeah, so, um…" I stammered. Ugh, I hated lying—I was always a bad liar. Emmett gave me that look. "Really, Bells?" He asked with a grin on his face. I sighed a sigh of defeat. "Okay, I'm part of the Volturi—or related to them, anyways." I whispered. The room got quiet, I wonder what all of them were thinking about.

Emmett POV

What the chiz? How could my baby sister disown me like this. If only she was a vampire, the things I would do to her…

Carlisle POV

Wow, this is bad.

Esme POV

Oh no this mofo doesn't! I will kill that son of a—

"Esme!" Edward screamed—disrupting my train of thought. "What, dear?" I responded nicely. He gave me a glare. Sorry, I thought to him.

Rosalie POV

I guess she ain't all that perfect…I mean she's related to the Volturi—that friggin' sucks.

Alice POV

This poor girl! She's a fashion disaster and the worlds number one klutz! And now she's related to the Volturi? I feel bad for my sister. Poor girl...AND EDDIEKINZ IS STUCK WITH HER! SUCKS FOR YOU WITTLE EDDIE-WEDDIE!

Edward gave me a look for thinking that to him. I gave him an innocent smile and went back to thinking about the Volturi and Bella.

Jasper POV

Got me like, Oh my gosh, I'm so in love…with Britney Spears.

I let out a smile so smexi that everyone just stared at me. "Uh, Jazz, why are you singing about Britney Spears in the form of an Usher song?" Edward asked and then the rest of the family started laughing. "Ugh!" I screamed then jumped out the window.

Edward POV

I couldn't believe it—my love was part of the goddang Volturi. These Volturi Mofo's are screwing with us seriously now. Eddie Poo-Poo is about to get his feisty-lion on.

Bella POV

I seriously wonder what these people are thinking. "Well, Bella, that is some interesting chiz." Carlisle said. We all looked at him like he was crazy. "Well, Edward, take me to see the Volturi now, please." I demanded him. "No." He said. "Ugh! Come on, crapper!" I said and dragged him to his Volvo. He sighed. I must go to the Volturi and claim my position.

**A/N I hope you liked it! It could be a two-shot but I'm gonna need at least 5 reviews asking me for it. Until then, adios! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow guys it has been a while. However, I didn't think this story would be as big as it was! So, here is the forever promised second part! Thanks for sticking with me you guys it means so much.**

Wait, I'm Part of the Volturi?

Bella POV

Edward and I finally arrived to the Volturi castle after a day on the plane. I didn't know what to feel. Nervousness and excitement coursed through my veins. Edward was squeezing my hand in his, whispering encouragements to me and trying to say that everything would be just fine. But everything would not be just fine. I was related to the damn Volturi for God's sake. I didn't even know how to accept this if it was true.

We walked into the castle after a minute of collecting ourselves. This castle always amazed me due to its largeness. The reception area alone was breathtaking.

At the reception area was a pretty blonde woman, perhaps in her early to mid-twenties. I could tell by her blue eyes that she was human. It was a different woman who was there from when we were here before. I didn't want to think of what happened to her.

"Hello, how may I help you two?" Her voice was high pitched. Despite where she was, she had a bright and welcoming smile. I gave her props for that.

"We're here to see the Volturi—mainly Aro. It's an emergency," I quickly said. I managed to sound like I was on extremely important business. She thoughtfully looked at me for a moment, then to Edward. She glanced at our holding hands and then back to me.

"Well, what would your names be?" She continued with her act with her fake smile.

"Um, Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen," I mumbled but it was loud enough that she would still hear it.

"Well, I will be back and ask them if they can see you. If you could please take a seat," She nodded her head over to the seating and turned on her stiletto heal and left down the corridor.

I sat down in the uncomfortable and tacky waiting room chairs next to Edward. My hands fiddled with each other for a moment.

"Bella, it's going to be alright," Edward said for the ump-teenth time. I avoided eye contact with him and bit my lip.

As I read in the Swan Family History book, I saw a family tree. From my dad's side, Aro is my 12th great grandfather. He supposedly had a son before he was turned, and then my dad eventually came to be. If things all worked out for the best, I could possibly be holding the title for the Volturi Princess.

The woman came back after about five minutes with Felix. Felix never looked happy or pleased. He had a blank, unimpressed stare on his face. He waved a hand for us to follow him. We quickly rose to our feet and started down a long, stone corridor with candles as lighting.

After a short walk, we arrived to double doors. Felix opened them, and we walked into the center of the throne room. Felix and Demetri stood by the sidelines in case any holding back was necessary. After taking a quick look around the room, I set my eyes upon the three mighty leaders.

In front of me were Marcus, Aro, and Caius. They seemed surprised to see me still human, but interested in what I had come for.

"Isabella, what a surprise," Aro stepped down from his seat and made his way towards me. He gave Edward a quick nod, but that's not who he was interested in.

"I've come to claim my title!" I exclaimed. Aro took a step back and looked shocked.

"I beg your pardon?" Caius almost spat at me.

Aro shot a glare at Caius. "Let the girl speak," Aro hissed before looking back at me.

I looked over to Edward who only shrugged his shoulders. This was my time now.

"Aro, I was doing some research for my History class about my family and I found that we are related," The words quickly ran off my tongue and I showed him the book. Aro gasped at the book and stared at it in wonder. He took a look back to me, then to the book.

One simple name fell off his lips. "Giovanni."

Caius looked at Aro with wide eyes Aro smiled widely. "I had a son with a lovely woman whose name I simply cannot remember. Years later, I receive word that the child's name was Giovanni. He was so handsome, but I never personally met him." He then looked up at me.

"You're my descendant," He gave me a look that frightened me. He looked like a child on Christmas morning. "And you, _mia bella nipote_, you are a princess!" He twirled back towards Marcus and Caius.

"Come along, men! We have things to discuss!" Aro then turned to Edward and me. "You two shall stay until the morning so I have time to decide what to do!"

And so Edward and I stayed overnight inside the Volturi castle.

After six months, I was turned into a vampire by Aro himself and crowned the princess of the Volturi (much to Caius's distaste). The Cullen's still accepted me, and Edward and I eventually had gotten married. The Cullens and the Volturi came together as one, and it was quite the event.

So, nothing drastic happened. Everything worked out in its own way, and for that, I was thankful.

I am now part of the Volturi. Welcome to the real world.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the second part to this! I love you all and thanks for sticking around to read this! Check out all the new stories coming up on my profile! I love you all!**


End file.
